Pillow Talk
by writersblock700
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have discovered a luxury that only they can afford. I do not own these characters; they belong to author Suzanne Collins.


"Peeta!"

Katniss's back arched off the mattress and her hands clamored for the bed sheets as she grew rigid under his command. His eyes latched on to the hardened peaks of her breasts that bounced with his feverish thrusts. But it was the sounds she made, the sounds he replayed in his mind like an anthem that brought his arousal to its pinnacle.

She gripped his biceps, vaguely aware of his muscles flexing against her fingertips. The sudden rush of pleasure caused her to plead, protest, petition, and praise Peeta in unintelligible shouts and moans. He wasn't far behind, his pace now urgent.

"Katniss," he gasped. "I'm gonna come." There was no barrier between them. She was infiltrated by his love in liquid form, another deposit toward her depleted account. When their quaking subsided, he peppered kisses along her neck and shoulders, her hands splayed at his waist, and they each reaffirmed their commitment with a gentle "I love you."

When they were first learning each other's physical language, he would nestle her in his arms immediately afterward, and they would achieve the rest that only comes with satisfied appetites. But now they tended to lay with fingers intertwined, studying each other with intimate grins and talking before they slept. Conversing in these moments was a luxury that only their love and devotion could afford.

They lay flat on their backs, replete and panting. "That was amazing," she whispered turning to face him, stroking his calf with her pointed toes. He repositioned his pillow and slid one hand behind his head. His other hand stroked her arm.

"You are amazing," he replied softly. "Watching you come is…" A short, soft burst of laughter escaped. He shrugged and shook his head. "I have no words."

She emitted a light jingle. "Finally, I have left you speechless, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta grinned and rolled onto his side. "You always leave me speechless, sweetheart. And breathless." His fingers traced the curve of her hips where his lips had outlined a path moments ago. "You have no idea the effect you have on me."

He followed her gaze, which darted mischievously to his crotch and her cheeks colored, prompting his low, hearty laugh. "Well, I guess you do know."

The playfulness in her eyes grew serious and she stroked the side of his face with the back of her fingers.

"I get to keep you," she murmured, almost in disbelief. "You're really here. And I get to keep you."

Tears formed a glossy lens over their eyes. They had been through a lot. Too much, actually. But by some miracle, they'd survived two Hunger Games arenas, the senseless bombing of their district, Peeta's toxic hijacking, and a rebellion and war that added beloved souls to the growing roster of the dead. And they were only 20 years old.

Peeta's smile was laced with gratefulness and reassurance. "We get to keep each other. I wouldn't want to live without you." He kissed her forehead, slowly removing his lips and then wiped the tear that she couldn't contain.

Aside from the stars that glistened in the night sky through the open bedroom window, they were each other's only audience. And since stars are silent, their brief sniffles were the only sounds. With a cleansing sigh, Peeta turned the page.

"Did I tell you about the new idea I had for the bakery," he asked.

"You mean adding higher tables and bar stools near the windows?"

"No. I mean cupcakes. Spring is here and I'd like to add cupcakes to the menu. The cake slices and whole cakes are selling just fine, but cupcakes are easier to eat on the go."

Katniss's eyes narrowed as she pondered the idea. "You can hold them in your hand. You don't need a fork – "

"And you still get the cake with the icing," Peeta concluded.

Her eyes flickered with excitement. "Peeta that's a _great_ idea. When do you plan to start?"

"About two weeks, I think. I'm going to plan out the recipes with Abrahm and based on what we come up with, I'll need to place an order for the ingredients."

Katniss leaned closer, slyly. "So, umm, will there be samples? You know, before you sell them to all of District 12?"

"There will be," he said, nodding diplomatically. "I intend to let Haymitch sample them all beforehand."

"Peeta!" she protested with a quick swat to his chest. His throat bobbed with laughter.

"Oh would you want some too?" He tried to sound innocent and she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. She'd already mounted an argument.

"Well, you do call me your sweetheart, so it only makes sense that I get to sample the sweets."

"Oh yeah?" He asked huskily, his eyes as dark as sapphires. "Do I still get to sample _your_ sweets, Mrs. Mellark?"

"That will depend on the samples I get from the bakery," she retorted and instantly, his fingers danced at her ribcage, causing her to giggle with delight.

These sounds still baffled him. Katniss Everdeen was so hardened, so jaded; two, three years ago, you couldn't convince him that she was capable of joyous laughter. But this was Katniss Mellark, and every day there was evidence that love was slowly healing her… and Peeta.

"Okay! Okay! You win," she begged and his tickling stopped.

"That's more like it," he hoisted a self-satisfied smile and she again rolled her eyes.

She rested the side of her fist on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Their bodies were flush now, their faces inches apart.

"What flavors are you thinking about?" She asked.

He tilted his head back to help him remember. "Well, there will be chocolate and vanilla bean, probably a strawberry shortcake variety. But I'm also thinking lemon curd could be a good summer flavor."

Katniss nodded in approval. "Those sound delicious, Peeta."

"Hey, you can help me pick a fifth flavor," he said, rubbing her back with his open palm. "I want customers to have five options."

Katniss drummed her fingers at her lips as she considered his request. Then, she clutched his arm in excitement.

"Oooh! What about carrot cake? We had it on the train that time during the Victory Tour and it was so good. I know you can make it even better."

Peeta's smile lit up his entire face. "That's it! Carrot cake." He held her tighter and her arm draped over his shoulder. "Thank you, baby," he whispered. "For the suggestion and for believing in me."

She searched his eyes as her mind searched for words strong enough to express her feelings, which always seemed to swirl nebulously in her chest. After several fruitless moments, she opened her mouth and hoped the right words came out. They did.

"Peeta, you are the strongest man in the world to me. You have no idea the effect _you_ have on me and everyone around you. You're… you're my personal victor, and I love you, Peeta. Always."

He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut to ward off the stinging tears.

"Wow," he breathed before his hand cupped her face and his lips pressed into hers for a lingering kiss. "Just… wow."

"Speechless again, huh Mr. Mellark?" She nestled under his chin. He reached for her palm and she could feel the smile in his kiss.

"Speechless again, Mrs. Mellark."


End file.
